Surprising Allies: A Cars Fanfic
by unicorn128
Summary: Lightning and Francesco have never really seen eye to eye before, but when one day they find themselves in a bad situation, they have to rely on each other to get out of it.
1. Chapter 1

Surprising Allies: A Cars Fanfic: Chapter 1

"Ready, Francesco?" Lightning said.

"Ready fenders." Francesco said.

The two cars started to 'wheel wrestle' each other in Francesco's backyard. Francesco gave Lightning, Sally, and Mater tickets to fly out to Porto Corsa, Italy. Though Lightning objected, Sally and Mater outvoted him. Francesco and Lightning have been competing since the WGP incident, not only in racing but in other sports. Francesco soon developed a nickname for Lightning, naming him 'fenders' because Francesco had opened wheels.

"You know, you're pretty strong." Lightning said.

"Well that is because we Italians are healthy eaters, Americans, not so much." Francesco smugly said.

"Oh really, I heard you sometimes hog all of the tiramisu cake when you go out to eat with your mother."

"WHAT?"

This was Lightning's chance, he took this advantage and slammed Francesco's tire down.

"You tricked me!"

"I can't help it if your mother tells me your little secrets."

"Mama!" and Francesco drove into the kitchen where his mother was.

Just then Sally drove over.

"You know Stickers; you've been having a lot of competition with Francesco lately, why don't you just relax and enjoy?"

"Sorry Sally, it's just that we keep going at each other, anyway, where's Mater?"

"Oh he wanted to go around town and explore."

"You think he'll get lost?"

"Nah, he's been here before with Finn and Holley, remember?"

"Right, so maybe you and I could, you know, relax together."

Sally giggled. "Okay, but later, I promised I'd go shopping with Francesco's mother."

"Okay."

Just then Francesco came over.

"Well then McQueen, seeing how you know my little eating habit secret, how about you and Francesco go racing."

"When and where?"

"Right now, on my racing turf."

"Okay then, let's go."

As Lightning went to leave, Sally look at him worried.

"Don't worry Sally; we won't be long, besides it's just us, what's the worst thing that could happen?"

. . .

Soon Francesco and Lightning were racing on the track for one lap.

Just as Francesco made a turn, he edged himself too much on the dirt, and was soon sliding into a ditch under one of the stands. Before he could get a holding, he suddenly slid into some hole.

Luckily Lightning saw it and went quickly over to it.

"Francesco, are you okay?"

"I think so; I'm stuck in some sort of hole."

"Okay, I'll try to pull you out."

Lightning began to pull him out, but suddenly the ground under him gave way and he fell too.

"Well this is just great, how are we going to get out of here?" Lightning said.

"Wait, I can hear voices." Francesco said.

Sure enough, there were voices coming from a dark side of the hole.

"Is it loading carefully?" one voice said, sounding German.

"Sure Professor, we'll be done soon." Another voice said.

"Oh no, you don't think that's…" Francesco said.

"Professor Zundapp, yeah, now we really have to get out of here." Lightning said.

They tried to back away to another exit, but suddenly they bumped into Victor Hugo and Ivan!

"You two!" Victor said.

"Well, what an unusual surprise." Ivan said.

"Well we just fell accidently so we'll be leaving now." Francesco nervously said.

But before they could back away again they felt something blocking their path.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Said a British voice.

They turned around to see none other than Miles Axelrod along with some black lemons holding them at gunpoint.

"You're going to come with us." Ivan said.

The two cars looked at each other helplessly and were led further from escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Surprising Allies: Chapter 2

Lightning and Francesco were tied up and put in a room while the lemons were discussing what to do with them.

"Why don't we just shoot 'em?" J. Kirby Gremlin said.

All of the lemons agreed.

"No, that would make a very dangerous situation." Professor Z said.

"Then what else do you have in mind?" Acer said.

"It might be good if we decide to take them with us." Axelrod said.

"How is that good?" Grem said.

"Listen closely, I have a plan." Zundapp said.

And all of the lemons were soon listening to it.

. . .

Meanwhile Lightning and Francesco were trying to free themselves.

"Great" Francesco said. "I blame you for this."

"What?" McQueen said. "How is it my fault?"

"You fell in and got us trapped."

"I tried to save you, and the ground gave way, besides YOU fell in first!"

"I can't help it if I'm bad at driving in the dirt!"

"Anyway, YOU were the one who thought of coming here in the first place!"

"How was I supposed to know that lemons were here?"

"Never mind, I'm more worried about what they're going to do with us."

Just then the door opened and the lemons came in.

"Alright, we now know that you've accidently stumbled upon out secret operation, so we have to keep you." Axelrod said.

"Aren't you overlooking the fact that other cars will be looking for us and find this place?" Lightning said.

"Not at all Mr. McQueen, in fact we have a backup plan in moving our operation far away from here, taking you both with us." Zundapp said. "When they find out that you are our prisoners our bargaining will become much easier."

"You won't get away with what you're doing!" Lightning said.

"Oh, do you want us to do some damage on you then?" Acer said.

"No not really" Francesco said. "As you see, I'm not the one who isn't bothering you; I've been quiet for a long time…"

Before Francesco could say anymore, Ivan put tape over his mouth him.

"Good, that shut him up, I couldn't stand him anymore." Grem said.

"I ironically know how you feel." Lightning said.

"Anyway, let us carry out our business" Victor Hugo said. "Comrades, take these two to their transportation vehicles."

Lightning and Francesco were led and held by gunpoint to two black transportation trucks and were given sleeping gas, and were soon being taken to their prison.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprising Allies: Chapter 3

Lightning and Francesco were taken to a strange old castle that had a COMDEMNED sign (put by the lemons so that no one would go in) on the outskirts of Porto Corsa. They had no way of knowing where they were still in Italy, as they were still asleep.

When they came to, they found that they were tied up again in a large cell.

"Well, I can safely say that I didn't expect this to happen today." Francesco said.

Just then Professor Z drove up to the cell.

"We hope you have rested well, if you must know we're in Peru."

"PERU!?" The two racecars said.

"Yes, now I will soon come back with the tape recorder to send out your ransom plea, don't go away now."

And Professor Z drove away while chuckling to himself.

"We're not going to make it." Francesco sobbed.

"Oh for Pete's sake, keep it together." Lightning said. "Listen, I know we're not the best with each other, but in order to escape, we have to at least TRY to work together."

"Well, I see no other option, let's just do this just once… wait a minute, I almost forgot!"

"What is it?"

"My uncle taught me how to gnaw hard enough on knots, so that we'll be able to escape."

"It's worth a try."

So Francesco started to gnaw the rope as hard as he could.

. . .

Meanwhile Sally had gone to the racetrack to surprise Lightning, but what she found was the hole in which they fell into.

"I wonder." She thought, and she looked closer into the hole, only to fall in.

"Great." She moaned as she got up. She couldn't get back up, so she decided to go down the tunnel to see where it led.

What she found was astonishing. She found a factory like place with thousands of boxes and equipment. And there were black lemons loading them onto transportation vehicles.

Sally instantly knew what was going on, and seeing no way out, she hid inside a large box.

She pinned herself against the wall, only to find it metal, and seeing that is was actually the back of a transportation truck!

Just then one of the black lemons rolled up and saw her.

"Well, seems we have another guest." And he quickly shut the door.

Before Sally could do anything, sleeping gas filled inside and she helplessly fell fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Surprising Allies: Chapter 4

Soon Francesco freed himself and started to free Lightning.

"Listen, I was wondering, why did your uncle teach you how to gnaw at rope?" He asked.

"Well, let's just saw it was a fraternity prank gone wrong." Francesco said sheepishly.

Soon he had freed Lightning too.

"Alright, now we have to get out of this cell." Lightning said.

Suddenly Francesco's eyes widened and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Francesco, are you ok?" Lightning asked.

"I'm more than ok!" He squealed. "Fenders, this is the old castle my family once had!"

"What!?"

"You see, my father won it at an auction when I was a little bambino, and every year up till I was going to college, this is where we vacationed, wait a minute… that means we're still Porto Corsa, not Peru!"

"Well that's some good news."  
"I know every single place in here, now sometimes I came down here when I wanted to explore, and sometimes I got locked in, so I took a key with me and hid it in… there!"

And Francesco pointed to a large loose brick in the wall. He pulled it away and took out a rusty key.

"I just hope it still works."

He carefully put it in the keyhole, and like magic the door opened!

"All right, now let's get out of here, follow me." And Francesco soon led the way.

"My family has a beach house in Jamaica but he has a CASTLE!?" Lightning said to himself. But he decided to shake off the thought and closely followed Francesco.

. . .

They drove for 10 minutes when suddenly they heard someone coming. They quickly hid themselves on the sides of the walls and a black Hugo came by. He caught a glimpse of Francesco grabbed him!

"Let him go!" Lightning yelled, and he rammed into the Hugo and punched him, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh thank you Fenders, how did you learn that move anyway?"

"Well, after the WGP incident, I decided to get self-defense training, and Finn taught me."

"Really, I just use pepper spray."

They both chuckled and continued on their way.

It wasn't long before they heard other voices, and they saw five black lemons coming at them. They quickly hid again.

"Wait, I've got an idea." Lightning said.

"What is it?"

"Mater taught me this move where you go bumper to bumper and make a donut, so if we do that, we can knock them out."

"Brilliant Fenders, but how do you know it'll knock them out?"

"Well, let's just say doing it at Flo's wasn't such a good idea."

It wasn't long before the lemons saw them, and the two racecars went into action. They both went bumper to bumper and began spinning a donut, soon knocking almost all of the lemons out.

Lightning didn't see the lemon and it grabbed him, but Francesco punched and knocked him out too.

"Thanks."

"Just returning the favor."

They continued on their way up the castle, when they heard muffled cries of some sort.

"They sound like they're coming from the dining hall; I know a secret passage, kind of like a big air duct that we can go in, it's right about here."

Francesco opened a secret compartment and soon they were crawling into the dining hall unnoticed.

They crawled until the muffled cries were at their loudest. Francesco pulled away at another compartment, and they both looked to see what it was.

There below, were Mater, Finn, and Holley, all tied up and gagged!

"Oh my gosh, how did this happened?" Lightning asked.

Just then Professor Z and Axelrod rolled in with Grem and Acer.

"Yeah Professor, we caught these two when the tow truck surprised them, by saying hi." Grem said, ungagging them.

"I'm really sorry guys; I didn't know you were on a mission." Mater said.

"It's okay Mater; I was so busy with it I forgot to tell you." Holley said.

"A heartwarming scene really, I'm only sorry it's so short." Professor Z said.

"Just what are you going to do Professor?" Finn said.

"Well, if you must know Acer, bring the device over here."

Acer went over to the other side, when suddenly the door was opened by Victor Hugo and Ivan, who, Victor's associates, and to Lightning's horror, they brought it Sally, tied up and struggling to get free.

"Another one?" Zundapp said.

"That's right, we found her in our old headquarters." Victor said, putting Sally alongside Mater.

"Where's Lightning and Francesco?" Sally said.

"Oh they're already out of the way." Axelrod said.

You couldn't imagine the horror on those cars' faces.

"No not like that, they're being held for ransom."

"I gonna guess that we'll be held for ransom too?" Mater said.

"Oh you'll wish." Acer said.

Grem came back and pulled out a small device.

"This device may be small, but it can do very serious damage." Zundapp said.

Meanwhile, Francesco and Lightning were wondering what they were going to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Surprising Allies: Chapter 5

"What are you talking about?" Sally said.

"Well my dear, let us show you." Zundapp said, and Grem pulled out three large tablets, all on opposite sides.

"These tablet," Axelrod said, "Are made of iron, steel, and bullet-proof material, nothing can ever get through them, until now."

Zundapp turned on the small device, and suddenly an electric lightning bolt came darting out and spread towards the tablets, making them explode and turn into clouds of dust!

"As you can see, this device can be used to turn anything metal into nothing more than dust, and that includes parts in cars too."

"We can remotely activate others that we have set up across the world, which are on red light cameras, with this one." Axelrod said. "So when they run a red light, they'll have a run for their money."

"All of the world's governments will have to give in our power, for they don't want another victim." Zundapp said.

"What do you mean, by another victim?" Holley said.

"As in her." Victor Hugo said, and he pointed to Sally.

"The cute Porsche." Ivan said.

Then four black lemons grabbed Sally, who was still tied up, and strapped her onto another tablet.

Lightning fought back some tears; he could hardly stand seeing his lover being treated like this. Francesco tried to comfort him.

"NO!" Mater cried out. "DON'T HURT HER!"

"Oh, you'll join her fate soon, along with your other friends." Acer said.

And suddenly a giant slicing pendulum started descending from the ceiling above Mater, Finn, and Holley.

"This came along with the hideout, nice place!" Grem said.

"You'll never get away with this!" Sally said.

"Just try and stop us sweetie." J. Kirby Gremlin said.

And Professor Z started to warm up the device to kill Sally

Just then they all heard a crack in the walls.

"Uh, Francesco, how old is this place?" Lightning said.

"Well, this castle was made in the early 30s as a tourist attraction."

They heard another crack.

"And how many times did you use this secret entrance?"

"More than a hundred times, but combined with both our weight and the weakened wooden case, we'll… AHHHHH!"

Just then the secret entrance cracked under their combined weight, and they fell through.

"WHAT THE!?" Zundapp said. "How did they escape?".

"GET THEM!" Axelrod said.


	6. Chapter 6

Surprising Allies: Chapter 6

Before the lemons could do anything, Lightning and Francesco drove out of their way and dodged their bullets.

"Wait!" Ivan said, holding the device up to Sally. "One more move and she dies."

"No!" Lightning said, but before he could do anything, he and Francesco were grabbed by black lemons.

"It's okay Stickers, I see no way out now." Sally said.

"WHAT!?" Lightning said.

What none of the other cars knew was that Sally had secretly worked her left front tire out of the rope, but made it look like it was still tied down.

"Very well my dear." Ivan said. But as he pointed the device at Sally, she punched him and knocked him out cold, throwing the device in the air.

"GRAB IT STICKERS!" Sally called.

Lightning broke free from the lemons as did Francesco, who fended off the lemons as Lightning grabbed the device.

"Don't just stand there, GET THEM!" Zundapp ordered.

"We wouldn't count on that!" Lightning and Francesco said, and they formed the donut circle like they did earlier and started shooting the device.

They rammed into the lemons and some guns went off, but they were moving too fast for the lemons to get a good shot.

No one noticed that one of the beams hit the swinging pendulum, which broke just near enough to Holley so that she could cut herself and Mater and Finn free.

Suddenly Lightning and Francesco on their tires by Axelrod, and Lightning lost his grasp on the device, which J. Kirby Gremlin picked up.

"Nice try, but you weren't fast enough." Grem said.

"Now you're gonna get what's coming to you." Acer said.

"Sorry to spoil the fun, but looks like it's going to be the opposite!" Finn said, who had just freed himself along with Mater and Holley.

Soon there was an all-out battle, where Finn used his karate moves to beat five lemons at once, Mater used his hook to throw one lemon across the floor to knock out Grem, Acer, and four other lemons, Holley used her new martial arts moves against Ivan and Victor Hugo while using her Taser to knock out another lemon, and Lightning and Francesco fought against more lemons with the donut moves and a few karate moves of their own.

Soon most of the lemons were knocked out, except for Axelrod, Professor Z, and J. Kirby Gremlin, who still had the device.

"So what, we still have the device, even if we are outnumbered." Axelrod said.

"Too bad about your girlfriend." Zundapp said, and before they could do anything, J. Kirby Gremlin used the device to destroy the tablet.

"NO!" Lightning said, but then he saw that the ropes which held Sally were on the floor.

"What the…?" Before J. Kirby Gremlin could say another word, he was thrown by Sally, who used her already freed tire to free the rest of herself, into Axelrod and slammed into the wall.

"Um, well, this is awkward." Zundapp said nervously. "I'll go along quietly."

But the cars were already advancing on him.

"Sorry Z, but anyone who tries to hurt Sally, is gonna pay." Lightning said. "You get the first hit Sally."

"If you say so Stickers." Sally said.

And they all took turns punching him until the police came.


	7. Epilogue

Surprising Allies: Epilogue

After all of the lemons were arrested and the device destroyed, along with the ones that were planted on the red light cameras, Francesco decided to have a party at his garage.

"Momma, please, I'm okay." Francesco said to her as she was kissing him, of course she was extremely worried about her little bambino, as all mothers are.

"Who would've thought that this all started from those two in one of their contests?" Sally said.

"Well, they both did an amazing job, if they weren't there, we would've been goners." Finn said.

"Yeah, but when the press came Francesco wanted to be in all the pictures." Holley laughed.

"I know, but I guess you didn't know that McQueen used to act that way too." Mater said.

"Really, he doesn't seem like it." Finn said.

"Yep, but he's better now." Sally said, and she told them all about how McQueen first got in Radiator Springs.

Just then Lightning and Francesco came over.

"Hey Sally, I'm really sorry about what happened, are you okay?" Lightning said.

"It's not your fault Stickers, I'm doing fine, and I'm glad that everything worked out for the best." Sally said.

"So, how many times did he fall into the cactus again?" Holley said.

Mater and Finn laughed.

"What are you talking about… Sally!" Lightning said.

"Sorry, but they really wanted to know."

"Well you didn't have to tell them about THAT part."

"Don't worry, it's our little secret." Finn said.

"Thanks for saving us buddy." Mater said.

"Ah Mater, we couldn't let you guys down would we?" Lightning said.

"Besides, it was actually kind of exciting." Francesco said.

"So anyway, where were we?"

"Well, we were racing."

"You know, on second thought, I'd rather play a board game."

"You just read my mind."

"Hey, you guys want to play?"

"Sure why not." Sally said.

So they went to get it.

"Well, finally they're starting to see eye to eye." Sally said.

"Yep, I was gettin pretty tired of them dad gum fighting all the time." Mater said.

But just as he said it, they heard them at it again.

"How come you get to be the dog?" Lightning said.

"Well I've always been the dog, so there." Francesco said.

"Well so have I."

"All right you guys, I'll make it easier for you two, I'll be the dog." Sally said.

Lightning and Francesco looked at each other, and they laughed.

"You know, I'd rather not fight today." Francesco said.

"Yeah, maybe another time." Lightning said.

"Not if I can help it." Mater said.

They all laughed and they started to play the game.

The End


End file.
